With Every Step We Take
by bookgirl111
Summary: A realistic look at how some people view losing their virginity. Featuring two nervous wrecks: Lance and Keith. Inspired by stupid 'space cats' –for those that have read the extras under Knot What I Expected that is why this is similar. I blame you Resa. Warnings: two-shot, yaoi, Keith x Lance, THE NERVES.
1. With Every Step We Take I

_**With Every Step We Take: Reality**_

 **Summary: A realistic look at how some people view losing their virginity. Featuring two nervous wrecks: Lance and Keith. Inspired by stupid 'space cats' –for those that have read the extras under** Knot What I Expected **that is why this is similar. I blame you** Resa **. Warnings: two-shot, yaoi, Keith x Lance, THE NERVES.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron Legendary Defender and I have not seen season three yet. Be patient with me, it was writing or watching –and I choose you. That and College is f*cking with me.**

{I Say Vol...} **[You Say Tron!]**

Tonight is the night, Lance thinks to himself looking into the mirror as he pulls away the last of his facial mask, this is it. Wiping down the pore cleaning cream Lance tries to give the best, most flirtatious smile he can. It comes out more like a grimace. Gritting his teeth Lance unconsciously brings a nail to his lip –only to have to slap it away with his other hand. No bad habits, no uncleanliness –nothing but perfection.

Grabbing the fluffy blue bathrobe as he leaves his bathroom Lance sits on his bed. Soon. Very soon his first, actual, boyfriend will enter his room and together they're going to have sex for the first time! Not sex, Lance reminds himself remembering how Keith worded it –making love –they will make love for the first time. And give up their virginity in doing so. A perfect gift for their first year anniversary.

Just thinking about it has Lance's face bright red. "Ugh!" grabbing a random pillow he silently screams into it. At this rate Keith will only think of him as a blushing virgin. And, yes, he technically is –but _Keith_ doesn't need to know that. Not cool-man Keith with his stupid mullet, and ridiculous fingerless gloves, and his stupid sexy growl every time that Lance even smiles in a stranger's direction.

"Focus!" Lance sits up shakes his head widely –trying to control his limbo. It would be no good to be on the edge before Keith actually gets _here_. It be mortifying to come the instant things get even a little heated.

"I need to do something…" _'To get my mind of things.'_ It will only be a little bit longer before Keith arrives. But what can he do?

' _I already took care of my hair and body. I even took the time to clean_ that _area. I did by facials and cut my nails just in case. I've already shaved all over. What can I do now?'_

Keith promised he already secured the two of them a bottle of lube –at another Galran Space Mall of all things –and it was even from Earth! Earth lube in space trade –who knew! But since he had it Lance couldn't properly, _ahem_ , prepare himself.

Slumping back down on the bed Lance can feel his face practically melting away.

Preparation.

Keith is going to have to prep him…

Something is going to go inside of him.

Lance doesn't know if he should be feeling absolute terror or the complete amount of lust that is making him want to rut himself into the bed at the thought.

{I Say Vol...} **[You Say Tron!]**

"It's going to be okay."

Nope. No. It is not.

"Just keep your head, Keith. Just keep your head." Looking up at the mirror in the bathroom Keith only gets a look of is blushing red, slightly purple, face. "Shit," he mumbles splashing more water in his face.

"You can do this," _'not that you have much of a choice at this point,'_ an evil little voice adds and Keith closes his eyes ignoring the weight of the bottle of lilac lube sitting in pocket.

"Patience yields focus," he whispers to himself in the darkness.

Nope. Not working.

Sorry Shiro, he begins, I don't think that life lesson is going to help today. Especially since I'm, Keith blushes even harder, trying _not_ to focus.

On the obvious. The plainly, sexy, tanned skin obvious.

Shaking his head Keith swallows his own drool as he escapes from the bathroom and begins to pace his room. Stopping immediately Keith checks the ships internal clock. Five minutes, he thinks. Okay a bloom of confidence builds, I have five minutes –that's plenty of time to get my head on straight.

 _Head…_

Imagines rush through his head as fast as blood goes south.

 _Pale pink lips are swollen against his hard cock, a bright pink tongue just peaks out and wriggles its way into the slit making him close his eyes as pleasure runs down his spine. Instinctively his grip tightens on brown silken locks and it only gets worse as the mouth removes itself from his person –only for a sliver air to be blown on. "Aah! Ngh, Lance!"_

 _Looking at him bright blue eyes smirk and this time Lance quickly shoves forward taking his entire length in a single move letting Keith actually feel the wet flesh of the back of Lance's throat as it contracts and moves with the weight of his cock against it._

 _And the sensations doesn't stop there: a rough and textured tongue runs against the smooth skin of his organ and the hot slick of salvia clinging to his skin._

" _Fuck!" Keith exclaims gripping his hands into fists to not hurt his boyfriend._

 _Never one to disappoint Lance hums in appreciation and pulls his head back sucking hard as he does before slamming back on, then back again. Over and over. Each time bringing Keith closer and closer to murdering Lance for making him feel both so indescribably good, and completely at his mercy._

" _OW!"_

Keith rubs his forehead having just slammed it against the cold metal wall. But at least he came back before going over the edge of no return.

Yeah… coming before even seeing Lance and then having to awkwardly explain why he can't get it up.

At this point Keith looks like those purple tomato-like plants they found three weeks ago.

{I Say Vol...} **[You Say Tron!]**

"It's alright," Lance whispers to himself as the clock reads a minute to go. He can do this. Totally. He is the most awesome paladin of Voltron after all! "It's alright," he repeats back to himself. Totally cool, calm, and collected –the three C's of Lance!

"It's alight."

But he still can't take his eyes off the ship's internal clock. While still figuring out how to pronounce half of the syllables incomprehensible to human speech Team Voltron has more or less mastered how to equate the strange symbols with their earthly measure of time.

So while _8:30_ doesn't quite stare back at him in a literal notion the anxiety of Keith not being in the room still builds.

"It's –" _'not alright.'_ Why is he late? That's completely unlike Keith –always first to the fight and never a moment too late. Did something happen? The thought occurs. After all in all the time the two paladins have been dating –all two-hundred and sixty-three cycles, and no Lance is not keeping track –Keith has never been late.

Is there an attack on the ship? And assassin –in Keith's quarters? Did he run into Shiro on the way over and is being held up? Did Pidge and Hunk kidnap him again for more experiments on his Galran blood? Gritting his teeth Lance huffs before standing up. Not tonight, he internally exclaims, tonight Keith is mine! Mine! And no one is allowed to keep him from me and my bed!

Determined the blue paladin strides across his room efficiently tying the bathrobe closed as to not show his completely nude figure.

To be honest, in his rush and determination to get his boyfriend back from _whatever_ obstacle that is blocking him from getting laid, he can't even remember if he's the one who pressed the open button on the automatic doors.

Either way it doesn't stop him from coming face to face with Keith –or running into him.

" _Wah!"_

{I Say Vol...} **[You Say Tron!]**

Okay, a little voice encourages him from within, you can do this!

Not like you have a choice, he wants to comment back. It's time, on the other side of the three-inch thick automatic doors is his siren.

Exhaling deeply Keith can still feel the deep blush that he unfortunately had to leave his quarters with. And it still didn't help that even only half hard it was clear as day he had an erection.

Stupid, another voice joins the first only this one being discouraging, you should have picked something better than your swimming suit. But it is still the quickest thing he could put on and off that still had pockets for the lube.

And it's not like you will be wearing them for long, the encouraging voice sends shivers down his spine.

Naturally putting his hands in his pockets Keith tries to ignore his growing erection at the thought of using the bottle in his pocket.

Do it! Do it! The encouraging voice rallies behind him to press the open button on the door.

Run! Retreat! –You're not good enough for him anyways. The discouraging voice brings forth all of his personal fears from the beginning of his and Lance's relationship. Your one of them –the Galra –a breed that has killed trillions, enslaved just as many, and plans on taking the whole galaxy. You're just proof of how close the empire is to _his_ home.

For a moment yellow eyes and purple skin reflect of the metal material of the door, and those eyes smile at him.

Turning all the way around Keith bends down trying to hide from any surface that will show _that_ reflection.

"I'm not one of them," he mumbles under his breath. "I am part Galra –but I am not part of their empire. I will not let them hurt Lance," he continues, _'or our home.'_

Still even with the voices gone and Keith internally bringing himself back to a calm he can't help but want to beat himself up –for letting such a joyous moment be ruined by his own demons.

Now standing again in front of Lance's door… Keith can't help but think that he's come a long way. Sure when he first found out he was part-Galran it was somewhat upsetting, mostly because he never thought that his dad would have lied to him. Then he thought that since the technology is biologically based his mysterious half, quarter, _eighth_ blood will be useful in future missions.

And since they found the Blade, it's not like Galra are universally evil by nature –it's basically the same situation as the Nazi's and Germany: just because he's German doesn't make him a Nazi. Metaphorically speaking. His dad was born and raised in Texas but his grandparents were from South Korea so he really doesn't have any European blood.

The thing that really bother him the most wasn't the way his teammates reacted –in the end it wasn't a more drastic reaction than Pidge got when they confessed to being biologically a girl –because subconsciously everyone just knew. Knew that even as athletic as he is keeping up with their captain, who has an alien arm, in combat isn't something a pure human can do –heck keeping up with Allura in hand-to-hand combat is not normal. Sure finding out is a confirmation –but it's not like the idea wasn't subconsciously there all along.

What bothered him was the way Allura and Coran reacted to him afterwards. Sure Coran got over it quicker likely because he recognized the distinction between German and Nazi –but Allura.

Clenching his hands Keith stops the train of thought. Things are better now and the team is stronger than ever. Especially since he and Lance started dating. Thinking about the past months of them together brings an internal calm to his frazzled nerves.

With a deep breath in then out Keith presses for the door to open. Only to get a face full of his gorgeous boyfriend before being acquainted with the cold surface of the floor.

At least he didn't hit is head.

{I Say Vol...} **[You Say Tron!]**

Pushing himself up Lance notices that rather than landing on the floor he landed right on top of his boyfriend. "Keith!" Lance cries out. "Are you okay?" he asks hovering over the boy with his weight on his knees rather than the other boy.

"Yeah," Keith responds a light purple blush on his face. "I didn't hit my head or anything."

Lance's shoulders drop with the tension released. Standing up he holds out his hands, which Keith takes, and within moments the two are both standing feet from Lance's still open door. After shaking his head about and rolling his neck Keith nods his head proving that nothing in the affected area hurts.

It is only then that Lance feels a dark, masculine, and lustful looking taking in his whole body –and realized that the loose tie closing the bathroom came undone and in a public place Keith can see his body completely.

Reacting quickly Lance grips his robe closed with one hand –and with the other drags Keith back into his room. With a soft ' _whoosh'_ the doors close behind them –leaving the both paladins in a dim-lighting not quite as prepared for what is going to happen as they previously thought themselves.

Lance's Brain: Fuck! He's here! Finally! But… he's so big… will it really fit?

There's a thought that hadn't cross Lance's mind beforehand. Internal panic in three, two, **one**.

Keith's Brain: Quinzak! How can someone be that sexy? No tan lines –anywhere… how? And he's hairless…

Smooth skin erupting Keith into passing out from nosebleed in: three, two–

"Mh!" Before Keith can go any further on that tangent however his boyfriend demands his attention with a mind blowing kiss. Internally Lance had decided it is unlikely he'll ever get through the night if he doesn't turn off his brain.

And pulling away from that first kiss with his lips feeling slightly bruised and blood rushing throughout his body Lance knows he's made the right choice, especially as Keith nips his lower lip.

And Keith?

He stopped using his one of his heads the moment he felt Lance's body pressing against his own.

Turning off their brains for the next several hours is not something either of them are going to regret anytime soon.

{I Say Vol...} **[You Say Tron!]**

 **AN: I actually forgot about this and the other AU I had to do because another one-shot which turned out exactly 6,500 words long…** _O.o [Sh*t!]_ **I finished it on time thought! And the other AU! Now I am behind in class –but at least I have a really long one-shot ready for next month!**

 **And I am sorry for how deep it got towards the end with Keith –I wanted to depict their nervousness differently, and me personally, when I get nervous I like to internalize and go off on long tangents –and I really wanted to reference the German and Nazi metaphor I've had since like episode one of this show since it directly parallels the Galra and Galran Empire issue. To be on does not equate the other.**

 **Hope you enjoyed two nervous wrecks and I will see you with the second part next month!** **With Every Step We Take: Aftermath –the second part of this two-shot! Featuring two nervous wrecks** _after_ **they have sex for the first time!**

 **Enjoy and have a good day!**


	2. With Every Step We Take II

_**With Every Step We Take: Aftermath**_

 **Summary: A realistic look at how some people view losing their virginity. Featuring two nervous wrecks: Lance and Keith. Inspired by stupid 'space cats' –for those that have read the extras under** Knot What I Expected **that is why this is similar. I blame you** Resa **. Warnings: two-shot, yaoi, Keith x Lance, THE NERVES.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron Legendary Defender and I have not seen season three yet, and fuck season four came out before I finished this. Be patient with me, it was writing or watching –and I choose you. That and College is f*cking with me.**

{I Say Vol...} **[You Say Tron!]**

Fuck! Lance mentally screams as he collapses onto the bed gasping for air like a fish out of water. No one said you had to have good lungs to participate in sexual acts! And Lance has very good lung control considering his history as a swimmer.

So why? He wonders moaning at the soft nip on his right neck. Practically numb with pleasure still overtaking him Lance ignores Keith feeling as though he's gonna pass out with the seemingly utter lack of oxygen and just gives up on trying to calmly breath instead loudly and widely taking in fresh air.

Twitching his hands Lance can clearly tell, with a bright blush on his face, that Keith really was as _big_ as his mind had thought… big and long and…

A hand rubbing into the far side of his hip went right through the numbness and straight to the searing pain of where Keith and he had been connected. You know, before his dick decided to try and kill me by impaling me in half.

Pulling the hand, which had only been in intended to help –he knew that but damn moving and touching right now hurt, okay? –away Lance tries not to cry in pain and quickly pulls up the black covers wanting nothing more than his light headedness and his inability to walk to go _away_ **now**.

{I Say Vol...} **[You Say Tron!]**

Staring at the smooth white metallic ceiling there isn't a single thought running through the putty of inhuman hormones that Keith's brain has become other than: is the metal actually white or painted? Squinting at it he can't tell and so he let's wide-blown pupils rest on his gasping lover beside him.

Mine.

 _Mine._

" _Yours!"_

 **Mine.**

Images rush through his head and Keith troubles himself with repressing a soft growl of approval.

" _ **Who do you belong to**_ _?" Keith growls shifting their position from Lance's legs draped over his shoulder until those same tan knees are pressed against the bed over Lance's own shoulders and Keith can impale the Cuban directly in a straight motion sinking even further than before._

" _Ah!" Lance cries out at the new depth not even entirely sure what Keith said._

" _ **Who do you belong to?"**_ _Keith growls harshly a second time biting the muscle of Lance's lower leg hard enough to leave a nasty bruise._

" _Your!" Lance cries out a stream of tears trailing down his face as his heart skips a beat._

 _For a moment neither boys moves._

 _Then Keith feels a grin cross his face, a warm hum in his gut –and begins the cycle of pulling in and out faster than ever before._

Looking over at his sleeping lover, currently hiding under the blankets, Keith can't help but want to go for another round – _to rip that cover off, hold the other boy down, stuff that teasing ass with his_ –sleep comes to fast for Keith to even notice.

{I Say Vol...} **[You Say Tron!]**

 **AN: So I wanted to have this uploaded on the 7** **th** **of October… it did not happen because Irma is still messing up all of my scheduling… then I took a one month hiatus to finish all of my school stuff… I got it done before the end of the year! And that is probably my one accomplishment of 2017.**

 **See you all in 2018!**

 **PS: I know that there could have been more to this but at the same time I don't really know the logical step next in what would happen to the two of them in the morning as far as Lance having slept with the cum in him, etc. and I think this is both a good and evil moment to stop this particular piece. Have a good end of the year!**


End file.
